Goma de Mascar para Montana
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Durante el baile anual de la Looniversidad Max y Elmyra discuten ¿hara algo el chico para remediarlo o perdera a su novia? intento de songfic.


Era un día muy ajetreado en la Loonivercidad, pues solo faltaban tres días para el baile que cada año se realizaba antes de salir de vacaciones y como todas las demás chicas Elmyra estaba muy ocupada buscando el vestido perfecto para la ocasión y ayudaba a Babsy con los preparativos del baile.

-Entonces mañana traerán la flores que pedí ¡pero escuche bien tienen que ser rosas, ni claveles ni margaritas!-decía por teléfono una muy frustrada Babsy-muy bien mañana los espero ¡pero no lleguen tarde!-y colgó-¿ya arreglaste lo de las mesas?-le pregunto a una Elmyra distraída-¿Elmyra?-volteo hacia la misma dirección que ella y vio al gruñón novio de esta-

-Perdona Babsy ¿dijiste algo?-le dijo despertando de su ensoñación-

-Si ¿ya arreglaste lo de las mesas?

-Sí, vendrán con ellas mañana para acomodarlo todo-le dijo pasándole una libreta con los apuntes-

-¿Ya sabes con quien iras al baile?-pregunto curiosa-

-Pues eso es obvio, iré con Maxi-dijo alegre viéndolo-¿y tú?

-Posiblemente con Buster… o eso espero yo-dijo algo decaída-últimamente anda algo raro conmigo, de hecho me evita todo el tiempo-agrego algo molesta-

-Seguramente se te va a declarar-le sonrió-a leguas se nota que te quiere, así que ¡ánimo! Seguro te quiere invitar y no sabe cómo hacerlo-la animo-pero bueno, yo te dejo que tengo que hablar con Maxi-se despidió de ella y fue con su novio-

-Solo espero que tengas razón…sino habrá conejo asado para el baile-agrego un poco menos molesta para después irse-

Mientras que Elmyra iba feliz a saludar a su novio.

_Maldito el día en que te encontré eh_

_La hora en que te miré eh eh eh_

_Entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida_

_Me equivoqué eh eh_

-¡Maxi!-oyó que gritaba una chillona voz a sus espaldas-tontito voltea-y una pequeña pero fuerte mano lo volteo, no era otra que su alocada novia-

-¿Qué quieres Elmyra, no vez que estoy ocupado?-le contesto de mala gana-

-No creo que estés ocupado para tu novia ¿o sí?-le dijo abrazándolo y en cierta forma amenazándolo-

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto para que lo dejase tranquilo-

-Quiero que me preguntes sobre "ya sabes que"-y diciendo eso lo soltó tan de repente que este azoto en el piso-

-¿Qué quieres qué?-en eso vio un cartel del baile, al cual sus "amigos" siempre lo obligaban a ir para que acompañara a Elmyra-

-Vamos, yo sé que tú sabes que preguntar-lo animo-así que… ¡pregúntame de una buena vez!-le grito llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de ellos-

-Si estás pensando que te preguntare por ese estúpido baile estás muy equivocada-le dijo volteándose hacia su casillero-

-¡Pero Maxi!-le hizo carita de perro triste-pregúntame. . . ¿sí?

Cuando este la volteo a ver no pudo resistirse a esa cara, con cualquier otro no le hubiese funcionado pero ella tenía algo que hacía que el chico dijera que si a todo lo que le pidiera.

-¿Quieres ir al baile?-le pregunto entre dientes-

-¡Sí!-lo abrazo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla-pasa por mí a las ocho-lo soltó y se fue a su clase-

_Yo no quería y acepté eh_

_Por un ratito te guarde eh eh_

_Yo no soy adorable_

_Tú eres insoportable eh eh eh_

El día del baile había llegado y como Elmyra le había dicho Max llego puntual a las ocho esa noche…pero Elmyra todavía no estaba lista.

-¡Elmyra baja de una buena vez o me iré sin ti a ese estúpido baile!-le grito en amenaza-

-Ya estoy lista Maxi-y al voltear se quedó solo un poco boquiabierto-

Y es que Elmyra con el paso del tiempo se había desarrollado más que las adolescentes normales y eso a Max le encantaba, pero esa noche se había quedado sin habla, pues lucía un vestido con un solo tirante, largo y con una abertura de un lado hasta la mitad de la rodilla turquesa, unos guantes pequeños blancos, su cabello ahora un poco más largo que antes estaba arreglado en un moño del cual caían algunos mechones como adorno un pequeño prendedor de calavera en un lado que hacia juego con los aretes y la gargantilla de calaveras (que Max le había regalado en su último cumpleaños) y como último detalle un maquillaje suave en tonos turquesa con rosa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo luzco?-le pregunto inocente-

-Te has visto mejor y peor… luces normal-le dijo mientras salían hacia su limosina-

-Ya veo-dijo algo decaída pero pronto se le quito-

Cuando llegaron entraron al gimnasio de la escuela y pronto se encontraron asediados por todos sus amigos.

-¡Pero que bien te vez Elmyra!-le halago Buster-

-Si muy bien…y sin embargo a mí no me dijiste nada cuando me viste-refunfuño Babsy-

-Jeje lo siento Babsy, luces preciosa-le dijo algo nervioso-

-Si claro, vamos tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas-lo jalo lejos de los demás-

-Lucen muy bien los dos-dijo Bugs llegando al grupo, pues ese día fungía como chaperón junto a los demás Looney Toons-

-Lo sé, Maxi luce adorable con ese traje que le compre-dijo soñadora-

La música comenzó a sonar y todos se pusieron a bailar, o en el caso de Max lo intentaba sin salir herido.

-¡Pero que divertido!-decia entre risas mientras aventaba por todos lados al chico-

-Ya basta, ¡deja de zarandearme!-le grito-

-Lo siento Maxi, pero la música es genial-y lo aventó hacia las sillas junto a la pared-¡listo!

-¡Ya estoy harto!... Mejor descansamos _"antes de que me mates en la pista de baile"-_y camino hacia la mesa de la comida-

_En la política y la fe eh_

_No congeniamos ya lo sé eh eh_

_Yo como carne roja, tú sólo comes hojas_

_Y pensé eh..._

-¿Qué pasara con la nueva parte del Zoológico entonces Porky?-escucharon que Lola le preguntaba cerca de la mesa-

-Pues di dijeron que es muy muy caro así que me mejor lo dejaran tal y co como esta-dijo algo triste-

-Pero eso es terrible, ¿entonces qué harán con ese terreno?-pregunto Lucas-

-Lo convertirán en un estacionamiento de tres pisos-comento Coyote-

-¿Ya oíste eso Maxi? Es horrible, pobres e indefensos animalitos-Elmyra estaba triste-

-Deja de preocuparte por esos pulgosos animales, total un estacionamiento es más útil que un zoológico-resolvió Max mientras ponía en un plato algunas salchichas cocteleras-

-No seas insensible Maxi, solo imagínate a esos pobres animalitos todos amonto… ¿Qué comes?-le pregunto algo molesta-

-Salchichas ¿Qué no vez?-le contesto mientras comía mas-

-Pero eso salio del cuerpo de algun indefenso animal-le dijo intentando quitarle el plato-

-¿Y eso que? si termino asi fue para alimentarnos o por que fue muy tonto para huir-dijo antes de llenarse la boca con mas salchichas-

-Claro, se me olvidaba que trato con el devorador de carne-agarro un plato y se sirvió algo de fruta-

-Oye no molestes, tú eres una devora plantas extrema y nadie te dice nada-la molesto-

-¿No te han dicho que eres un poco irritante?-le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia las sillas

-Te pregunto lo mismo linda-le dijo burlón-

-¡Eres imposible!-tiro el plato y salió enojada hacia la escuela-

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar_

_No te soporto es la verdad_

_Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar_

_En mi zapato al caminar_

_Somos en caso un no ideal_

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero_

-Mujeres quien las entiende-dijo para irse a sentar con su plato con muchas más salchichas y algunas frituras-

Mientras comía observo a todos en el baile, Calamidad perseguía a Beep-Beep, Lucas regañaba a unos chicos por sacar ponche de la nariz, Bugs platicaba con Silvestre y Buster perseguía de rodillas a Babsy.

-Por favor Babsy perdóname, te lo ruego-decía el conejo con cara triste-

-Basta Buster…déjame tranquila-decía molesta-

-Pero si solo le dije a Lola que me gustaba su vestido-se defendió el chico-

-Si claro, no habría porque enojarme ¡solo le has dicho a todas las chicas incluidas las maestras que lucen muy lindas y a mí no me dices nada!-le grito-

-¿Por eso estas molesta?-le pregunto para reírse después-

-No le veo la gracia-refunfuño sin verlo-

-Pero Babsy no te enfades, no te eh dicho lo bien que luces porque pensé que lo sabias cuando te vi y me quede sin habla con solo verte-le confeso-además, usando lo que sea siempre luces hermosa para mí-la tomo de las manos-

-Oh Buster…que lindo eres-le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico la tomo de la cara y la beso en los labios-

-_"Pero que cursis son los conejos"_-pensaba Max al ver tal espectáculo-

Pero sin querer al verlos pensó en Elmyra, tal vez él no sea tan cursi como el conejo pero de alguna forma la chica siempre decía que él era lindo y además tenía detalles con ella para sus cumpleaños y esas cosas, en cambio Elmyra siempre lo estaba acosando y no se le despegaba en los días libres…aunque también era la única que lo soportaba cuando estaba de mal humor y estaba de acuerdo con todos sus malvados planes mientras no involucraran animales. Por otro lado ellos eran tan distintos y podrían ser una de las parejas imposibles, pero había algo entre ellos que los había mantenido juntos durante mucho tiempo y era algo inexplicable…bueno no era tan inexplicable, eso que los mantenía juntos era el amor, porque para bien o para mal él se había enamorado de ella, por mas insoportable, gritona y loca que fuera el la quería y la quería con él.

_Yo estoy más loco cada vez eh_

_Tú insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh_

_Eres tan vulnerable, tan tierna, tan besable_

_Siempre te amaré_

Salió del gimnasio y busco por todos lados a Elmyra, pero después de muchos salones y como diez minutos salió a los jardines para buscarla ya pensando en que se había ido a su casa, cuál fue su alivio al verla sentada bajo un árbol.

-¿Elmyra?-pregunto acercándose, más cuando volteo Max se dio cuenta que la chica lloraba-

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunto agachándose a su altura-

-Pensé en los pobres animalitos que se quedaran sin casa y ¡es muy triste que por esa orden de restricción que tengo del zoológico no puedo ayudarlos!-le confeso entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba-

-No llores quieres, si esos pulgosos son el problema yo lo arreglo pero deja de lloriquear-le dijo levantándose con ella-

-No les digas pulgosos Maxi, son seres inofensivos-le regaño-además, ¿Por qué quieres ayudar si tú piensas que el estacionamiento es más útil?-lo cuestiono-

-Tal vez cambie de opinión o solo lo hago por capricho-le dijo soltándola-

-A veces actúas como loquito novio-le dijo extrañada, para añadir con una sonrisa-pero aun así me gustas mucho-lo abrazo-

-Tu igual estas medio chiflada, pero supongo que aun asi-la tomo de la cara y la beso-te amo

Antes de que pudiera decir o siquiera reaccionar la jalo hacia el gimnasio y decidió que era la primera y posiblemente la única vez que le confesase sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.


End file.
